


KuroDai Week, Day 4: Boyfriend Clothes

by jadehqknb



Series: KuroDai Week 2019 Round 2 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Grinding, KuroDai Week 2019, M/M, boyfriend clothes, kurodai - Freeform, partially clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: “What’s up… Dai…” Tetsurou’s words stop as his jaw drops.Daichi gives a smirk and curls his finger in a come hither motion, dropping his voice into the lower cadence he knows melts Tetsurou’s insides to goo. “Do me a favor and sit on my lap,” he replies, patting his leg invitingly.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: KuroDai Week 2019 Round 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566376
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	KuroDai Week, Day 4: Boyfriend Clothes

When Daichi comes home and finds Tetsurou doing laundry, he stops dead in his tracks, the greeting on his lips falling away to a low moan. A moan unheard by Tetsu as he shimmies and shakes to whatever’s playing in his ear buds wearing the shortest shorts Daichi’s never seen him in along with a tattered and worn tee Daichi is certain is his and one he knows he threw away. 

Upon closer inspection, Daichi sees the reason the shorts are so short and, surprisingly tight, is because just like the shirt, they belong to him. 

His sudden lack of oxygen and tent in his pants are wholly unexpected at this revelation but he’s here now and he might as well go with the flow. Tetsurou looks good, damn good with those sinfully long legs exposed and fabric stretched taut across his toned ass, every flex and wiggle of the muscles beneath visible to Daichi’s hungry gaze. He’s surprised Tetsu hasn’t noticed him yet but he’ll take advantage of this rare gift of obliviousness. 

Quietly as he can, he makes his way out of the kitchen where their small stacked washer and dryer reside, back to the living room. Stripped of his pants and shirt, and leaving only his boxer briefs, Daichi sits on the couch. Keeping his voice its usual easy tone, he says loud enough he knows he’ll be heard, “Tetsurou? Can you do something for me?” 

He snickers at the yelp of surprise and the following grumble of complaint at being caught unawares but his face falls naturally to want again when he hears Tetsurou’s soft padding footfalls drawing him closer to where Daichi waits, hands on his thighs. 

“What’s up… Dai…” Tetsurou’s words stop as his jaw drops. 

Daichi gives a smirk and curls his finger in a come hither motion, dropping his voice into the lower cadence he knows melts Tetsurou’s insides to goo. “Do me a favor and sit on my lap,” he replies, patting his leg invitingly.

There’s a moment’s pause as Tetsurou seems to gather his bearings but then he’s hurrying forward, those long legs carrying him the short distance in a few strides. He crawls onto Daichi’s lap as requested, a pleased noise humming in his throat when Daichi’s hands snake under the tent masquerading as a shirt to touch Tetsurou’s skin. 

He slides them down over the curve of Tetsurou’s ass, grabbing handfuls of cheek and squeezes. Tetsurou gasps, his hips rolling forward and the friction against Daichi’s swollen cock is delicious. 

He leans in, trailing the tip of his nose along the slender line of Tetsurou’s clavicle, before pressing soft, teasing kisses.

“To what—ah! Do I owe the pleasure?” he asks, slightly breathless thanks to Daichi’s bite of his jawline. 

Daichi pinches a section of the elastic waistband of his shorts, pulling it out just enough to snap against Tetsurou’s flesh making him inhale sharply. 

“You look good in my clothes,” Daichi rumbles against him, unwilling to part his mouth from any skin he can reach with that damn T-shirt in the way.

Speaking of…

“Didn’t I chuck this?” he asks, tugging at its hem. He’s still kissing and licking at Tetsurou’s neck, so it takes a moment for his question to penetrate to his boyfriend’s cognizance. 

“...uh, yeah, but I love this shirt. It’s so soft.” Tetsurou tilts his chin down, dark grey eyes meeting Daichi’s molten chocolate brown. “And it smells like you. I like it.” 

Daichi huffs but doesn’t argue, too intent on getting back to business. “Kiss me,” he says tilting his chin up and Tetsurou doesn’t make him wait, diving down to capture his lips in a long, slow heated kiss. He gets a firmer grip, grinding Tetsurou down on him, moaning at the feel of Tetsurou’s long hard dick dragging along his own thick and swollen with blood and desire, only thin material separating them from skin to skin contact. 

“Daichi,” Tetsurou gasps into his mouth, panting heavily as Daichi continues to move him as he wants. Tetsurou gets into it then, undulating his hips, adding more friction. The space around them grows hot, the only sounds in the room their deep breathing and grunts of pleasure.

“Lemme touch you,” Tetsurou says.

Daichi shakes his head, pulls Tetsurou closer and nips at his neck. “Too close. Just… talk to me, tell me what you want me to do to you Tetsu.” 

Tetsurou groans, raking his fingers through Daichi’s short-cropped hair and leans in, his lips pressed against the shell of Daichi’s ear, teasing the sensitive flesh with each word he whispers. “I want you to fuck me into the mattress until I can’t breathe.” 

“Oh fuck…” Daichi squeezes his eyes shut, his mind perfectly painting the image in his head; Tetsurou with his hair slick with sweat and mussed from Daichi’s eager fingers gripping it tight as he rams in deep to Tetsurou's tight, wet heat. 

“That’s right, fuck me Daichi, use these blessed trunks you call thighs to drive yourself in me until my throat is raw from screaming your name.”

Daichi grinds them together harder, Tetsurou’s words morphing into unintelligible moans until he comes, painting the inside of Daichi’s shorts and the image of that is enough to send Daichi over the edge himself, a garbled groan of his boyfriend’s name spilling out along with his release. 

Tetsurou nestles down, his face pressed into the crook of Daichi’s neck as Daichi pets over his back.

“So that was… unexpected.” Tetsurou leans up, amusement and pleasure dancing in his eyes. “Never knew you’d get so turned on by me wearing your stuff.”

“Neither did I. Why’re you wearing these anyway?”

“Because everything else is dirty.” Tetsu shifts, grimacing slightly. “Including these now, thank you.” 

Daichi shrugs, running his fingers through Tetsurou’s hair. “You were doin’ laundry anyway, we can just add these to the next load.”

Tetsu smiles again and leans down to peck his lips against Daichi’s. “And then you can take me to bed, do me and give me your next load.” 

“You’re awful.”

“And you’re kinky.”

“Kinky for you.” 

Tetsurou laughs, cups Daichi’s face and kisses him again. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Tetsu.” 

  
  
  



End file.
